


Balancing the Equation

by TheQuirkyJaiByrd



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuirkyJaiByrd/pseuds/TheQuirkyJaiByrd
Summary: After losing his powers, Ichigo has had a tough time adjusting to everyday life. The spirits that used to plague him now only haunt his memories. He should be happy at the chance to lead a "normal" life, but he's not, especially since there's hundreds of people missing and dying. He can't help but think the Soul Society is behind this, but how can he know when he has no powers? The solution to his problem and the path to the answer he wants might be with a mysterious doctor who rolls into Karakura Town.





	1. Karakura Town Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal take on how Bleach could have continued after the Aizen arc was done. I loved Bleach, but I was pretty upset with the last two arcs. I could honestly rant on and on about what happened to Bleach. At least the ending inspired me to write a fic.

A depressed sigh tumbled from Ichigo's chapped lips as he gazed at the frozen world in front of him. Everything was coated in a thick sheet of white. The trees, the benches, the ground. Snow had laid its icy fingers on all of Karakura Town.  
The somber teenager slowly padded through the frosted town, his chocolate eyes locked with the ground. He had no particular destination in mind. He simply wanted to walk. To walk and forget.  
The melancholy memory that caused this dismal trek unpleasantly intruded on his thoughts once more. Ichigo's frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed when he recalled his friends' actions during school. He had seen the looks in their eyes during class. There was a Hollow in the area and it needed to be dealt with. However, unlike his friends, who all sprinted out of the room yelling about upset stomachs, Ichigo sat at his desk, a downcast look gracing his face as he continued to jot notes down on his paper, pretending not to notice. He attempted to question them later on, but was subsequently shrugged off and dismissed with, "It's okay. We handled it." and, "Don’t worry. It doesn't matter.” Ichigo put up a good front, smiling and changing the subject, acting as if it didn't faze him, but those comments cut deep. The remarks simply added to the festering wound that was left to rot on his emotions.  
"No powers. No worries." Ichigo murmured, pain gripping his heart. He simply had to face the truth. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was useless.  
A wave of agitation washed over the Ex-Shinigami. He ran his hands through his bright orange hair. What could he do? There was no way he could get his powers back. It had been two years since he had battled Aizen, since he had lost his powers. The Soul Society had more than likely forgotten him, brushed him off as just an anomaly and continued with their regular lives. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Renji, even Rukia. He was probably just a minute rumple in the grand and unwrinkled fabric of their lives, a crease that could easily be ironed away.  
"Damn..." was the only word that could describe the aggravation and sadness he felt.  
The wayward vagabond continued on, his desolation hanging above him in a suffocating fog. He paused when he reached an intersection. Ichigo knew he should have been focusing on the crossing signal, but his eyes wouldn’t lift off the ground.  
A numbing wind swept through the streets. A cluster of papers blew past the teen. Tumbling along, clumsily keeping up with the gust, was a newspaper. This newspaper caught Ichigo’s attention as it toppled toward him and wedged itself on the corner of a storm drain. He nonchalantly eyed the headline, but soon found himself rereading it over and over again.  
“‘Five Hundred Missing and Counting’. “ He murmured. Five hundred people missing? Ichigo had a hard time imagining five hundred people just vanishing. His curiosity peaked, the Ex-Shinigami crept to the drain. He knelt down and made a grab for the paper, however, he wasn’t able to obtain it when another burst of wind ripped it from his mitted clutches.  
“Crap.” Ichigo muttered as it blew away. The orange-haired male sighed. This was not his day.  
Ichigo returned to the sidewalk, the headline still buzzing through his head.  
“’500 Dead and Counting’…” 

*~*~*~*~*

“Ichigo! You’re home!”  
Yuzu sprinted to greet her brother at the door. The teen shrugged off his many jackets and scarves as he was embraced by his younger sister.  
“Hey, Yuzu.” Ichigo murmured, half-heartedly returning the hug. The young brunette smiled at her brother.  
“You came home just in time for dinner! We’re having a guest over tonight!” she chirped.  
“Who is it?” he questioned as he kicked off his tennis shoes. Yuzu smiled and pulled Ichigo along.  
“It’s one of Dad’s friends! She came here just for you!” she said. The Ex-Shinigami gave his sister a quizzical look.  
“Me?”  
“Yes! You’re the only reasons she’s here.” Yuzu said, pushing him towards the stairs. “She came all the way from America just to see you. So, go get ready! Dinner’s almost ready!”  
Ichigo trotted up the steps and into his room. He absentmindedly changed, his thoughts on the guest rather than the outfit he was wearing. The teen hadn’t received many visitors since he lost his powers. His friends came over immediately after the tragic event, offering condolences and comfort. However, as time ticked on, Ichigo’s friends gradually distanced themselves and their visits became few and far between. Even Orihime stopped popping by, her frequent drop-ins becoming nonexistent. Why would anybody want to see him now?  
“Ichigo, you ready?”  
The orange-haired male snapped back to reality when he heard Karin’s voice. He looked down at his attire. Camouflage pants and striped polo shirt? Yuzu would pitch a fit if she saw this. Ichigo quickly replaced his peculiar outfit with a decent pair of jeans and clean t-shirt.  
“Dinner’s ready, Ichigo!” Yuzu’s voice rang out. Ichigo hurried to the kitchen.  
“Took you long enough.” Karin muttered from her seat. “We’ve been waiting forever.”  
“Where’s Dad?” Ichigo asked, noticing the absence of his father and surprise guest.  
“He was in the clinic the last time I checked. Talking with the lady.” Yuzu said as she carried a steaming hot pot to the table.  
“Just sit down.” Karin murmured. “They’re probably done. They’ve been talking for almost an hour.”  
Ichigo did as his sister said and pulled up a chair. After another trip to the kitchen, Yuzu did the same.  
“I wonder what they could be talking about…” Yuzu pondered out loud. “What do you guys think?”  
“Probably going over some complicated medical procedure or something.” Karin said. “They are both doctors.”  
“Who is she?” Ichigo asked.  
“Her name is Raiko Hirameki.” Karin muttered. “She’s apparently some big time doctor from America.”  
“And she came here to see me?”  
“Yeah!” Yuzu chimed. “She visited us just for you!”  
“Know why?”  
“Nope. All we know is that she came here for you, Ichigo.” Karin replied.  
An uneasy silence fell over the three siblings. Ichigo, who was unable to break this discomforting atmosphere, would admit that he had neglected his sisters. He had been so wrapped up in his own problems that he had ignored theirs. While they did still converse with one another, a rift had formed between them all, preventing anything further than casual conversation to materialize.  
“I thought your house would be louder than this, Isshin.”  
The siblings turned their attention to the doorway. Standing there was their father and, behind him, was a chestnut brown woman. The bespectacled female had yellow eyes and golden hair pulled back into a bun. She donned a white lab coat over a form fitting black skirt and a mauve turtleneck. She smiled at the teens as they all exchanged greetings.  
“Kids, this is my friend, Doctor Raiko Hirameki.” Isshin stated.  
“Pleased to meet you all.” She said. “It has been quite some time since I have seen your faces.”  
Yuzu offered Raiko her chair, which the doctor gladly accepted. The kind brunette moved to stand by Karin.  
“You said you’ve seen us before?” Yuzu murmured. Raiko nodded with a smile.  
“I saw you all when you were babies.” She replied. “In fact, I was the one that delivered you all.”  
“Really?!” Yuzu chirped. “That’s so cool!”  
Pleasant chatter filled the room as Raiko continued to divulge information about her life. The atmosphere of the house was cheerful and inviting, a feeling that had become almost alien to the Kurosaki family. Raiko brought a friendly warmth that seemed to have dwindled away over the course of the past two years. For once in a long time, the Kurosaki family was actually happy.  
“It’s starting to get late.” Isshin stated as he glanced at his watch. He turned towards his daughters. “You two should be heading off to bed.”  
“Just a little while longer, please?” Yuzu pleaded.  
“Yeah, we haven’t even eaten dinner yet.” Karin commented.  
“Ichigo is going to bring you some food later.” Isshin stated. “Right now, me and Raiko need to discuss some things with Ichigo.”  
The fraternal twins casted wary glances towards their father and Raiko. They were in turn met with stern stares from the two adults.  
“Do not worry, girls. Nothing bad is going to happen to your brother.” Raiko said.  
The young girls were both skeptical. However, the hint of reassurance that glimmered in the eyes of the doctors convinced Yuzu and Karin to rise from their seats and trek upstairs.  
Ichigo remained at the table. The tension between the three had suddenly increased. He was just as suspicious as his sisters, if not more.  
“What exactly is going on?” Ichigo murmured. Raiko let out a small sigh.  
“I know you are an impatient child, so I will keep this short.” She said. “Ichigo…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I am here to help get your powers back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a slow chapter, but it'll start picking up in the next chapter. On a side note, I'm hoping to release chapters on a bi-weekly basis. I'll move to a weekly basis if my course load lightens up.   
> Anyways, I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story! Thanks for reading!

“Dad, what’s going on?” Ichigo asked, throwing his father a concerned look.   
“Don’t worry. Raiko is here to help.” Isshin replied. “She means what she says.”  
The female doctor nodded.  
“I promise you, I will get your powers back.”  
“You’re going to make me a Shinigami again?” he asked, hope flitting across his eyes. Raiko shook her head.  
“I cannot make you a Shinigami again.”  
“What?”  
“Hear me out.” Raiko said quickly, seeing the irritation mounting in Ichigo’s brown eyes. “I cannot make you a Shinigami, but I can make you a Quincy.”  
“A Quincy?”  
Isshin nodded.   
“I know you’ve been feeling down since you’ve lost your powers.” he said, a sad smile crossing his face as he gazed at his son. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help you out. But with Raiko here we can get you back in action.”  
“My taking so long to get here is on me. I apologize. There were a number of reasons why I delayed my visit, but above all I wanted Isshin to wait and see if you really wanted powers again.” Raiko explained. “With all the trouble you had as a child because of your latent powers, I did not want to force you back into a life you did not want to be a part of anymore. I wanted to wait awhile to see how you handled life without the spirit world.”  
Ichigo sat baffled, owlishly staring at the two medical professionals. Him? A Quincy? Question after question was springing into his head; he didn’t know what to ask first.   
Sensing the tense bewilderment that was starting to form, Raiko tapped Isshin.  
“Maybe you can make us some tea and I can explain everything from the beginning?” the dark-skinned woman suggested.   
Isshin momentarily vanished into the kitchen before returning with three mugs of green tea. Raiko grabbed a mug, gingerly sipping the piping hot liquid.  
“Your tea is still the best, Isshin.” she complimented, the steam fogging up her glasses. “Now, then, I guess I should start this story at the beginning. It all really begins with Masaki.”  
“My mother?”  
“Yes. Your mother was an Echt, or pure-blooded, Quincy.” Raiko said. Ichigo glanced at Isshin, his face plastered with astonishment and skepticism. “One of the best Quincy to ever grace this Earth.”  
“What?” Ichigo murmured.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever have to tell you about her past.” Isshin muttered.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ichigo asked Isshin. His father let out a sigh.  
“I wasn’t sure how you were going to take it. I didn’t want the image of her to be messed up in your mind.”  
“Nothing could ever change how I feel about Mom.”  
“I am glad to hear that. I know there might be a lot of mixed feelings-” Raiko looked between the two males. “- but I hope those can all be put aside until my business here is finished.”  
Ichigo let out a small grunt of approval, and Raiko continued to speak.  
“I used to train with your mother. She grew into a powerful Quincy. You could sense the feeling behind every arrow she shot. It was really awe-inspiring.” she stated. “When we were younger, your mother, Dr. Ishida, Dr. Ishida’s late wife, and myself were the Quincy that occupied this area.”  
“You’re a Quincy?”  
“Yes, I am. A Gemischt, or mixed, Quincy by Japanese standards, but an Echt Quincy by American standards.” she replied.   
“Why is that?”  
“That… is a story for another day. For now, I would like to focus on the story of you and your family.” Raiko continued. “Now, I never received all the details on how it happened, but after an encounter with a Hollow, your mother met your father and the rest was history. They fell in love and had you and your sisters, half-Shinigami and half-Quincy children.”  
“Your Shinigami powers had always been inside of you, but you had Quincy powers there as well. And those powers are still there. All we have to do now is tap into them.”  
Ichigo sat silently at the table while Raiko finished her tea.  
“Sorry for the long explanation. You do understand the situation, though, right?” she said.   
“I don’t.” Ichigo replied. “My main problem is the fact that I don’t have any spiritual power. How can you make me a Quincy when I can’t even see ghosts?”  
“I am actually not sure why you cannot see ghosts. Isshin has been keeping a close eye on your reiryoku. It is in your soul. In fact, it is growing.” Raiko commented. “My working theory is that the experience of losing your Shinigami powers was so traumatic, your soul sealed away your remaining reiryoku. Think of it as a means of self-preservation. ”  
“So all we have to do now is undo the seal and I’ll have powers again?” Ichigo asked. Raiko nodded, a smile spreading on her face.  
“Precisely! With the training I have planned, we will do exactly that. So, what do you say?”  
Raiko held out her hand, waiting patiently for Ichigo to shake it.  
“Do you want to come with me and become a Quincy?”  
Ichigo’s brown eyes glanced between the Raiko’s warm, expectant face and her calloused palm. Was he really ready to become a Quincy? Did he even really want to be a Quincy?  
Ichigo suddenly grew exasperated with himself. What was he thinking? This was his chance. He wasn’t going to be the same as he was before, but at least he’d have the opportunity to do what he loved; protecting Karakura Town.  
The stubborn teenager pushed down his apprehension and trepidation. Determination began to course through him. This was his time.  
Isshin immediately recognized the resolve that was igniting in his son’s eyes. When Ichigo reached out and shook Raiko’s hand, there was a twinkle in everybody’s eyes.  
“You’ve got yourself a Quincy.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Ichigo… is that you?”  
Through hazy vision, Yuzu was able to see the form of her brother entering the room, holding two bowls. Ichigo approached her bed and placed the bowls on her night stand.  
“Is Karin awake?” he murmured. The young girl shook her head in response.  
“No, she got tired of waiting and decided to go to sleep.”   
“I guess I didn’t need to bring you guys food.” Ichigo commented as he sat on the edge of Yuzu’s bed. “Both of you are pretty much done for today.”  
A thoughtful silence fell over the two. Yuzu watched her elder sibling. After a few moments, she broke the quiet between them.  
“You’re going away again, aren’t you?”  
A hint of surprise flashed through Ichigo’s eyes as he gave a quizzical look to his younger sister. How did she know he was leaving?  
As if she was reading an open book, the small brunette responded to Ichigo’s unsung question.   
“You have that look on your face.” Yuzu muttered, pulling her knees close. “You used to do it all the time when you left for a long time…”  
Ichigo scratched his head as a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.  
“I guess you figured me out.” He breathed.  
There was an uncomfortable hush between the pair. Ichigo looked at the wooden floor. Yuzu looked at Ichigo. After a few moments, the orange-haired teen ended the lull of conversation.  
“I promise I’ll come back.”  
“… I know. I-It’s just…” Yuzu paused momentarily before continuing, finding the confidence to say what was on her mind. “The last time you left, you came back and you weren’t the same. Something changed and I know you were sad that it did. It’s like you left a part of you behind.”  
“Yuzu…”  
“I just want you to be happy again, Ichigo. You haven’t been happy for a while.” The young girl blurted out. She then added in a muffled tone. “I don’t want to see you sad anymore.”  
An understanding smile appeared on Ichigo’s face as he leaned over and hugged his sister. Tears began to fall from Yuzu’s almond brown eyes. She returned the embrace, tightly wrapping her arms around her brother.  
“I promise I’ll come back.” He repeated. “I promise I’ll come back.”  
The small brunette continued to sob until she fell back to sleep. Ichigo gently placed Yuzu underneath the light pink covers of her bed and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’ll come back…”  
The Ex-Shinigami ventured to Karin’s room. Her lights were off and she appeared to be asleep.   
“I should just let her sleep…” he thought as he began to slowly close her room door.  
“Ichigo.”  
The quiet utterance caused him to pause momentarily.   
“Don’t get hurt.”  
Another smile ghosted across his face.  
“I won’t. Don’t worry, Karin.” He replied as he shut the door.   
Ichigo quietly padded through the hallway and down the stairs. Raiko stood at the front door, patiently waiting for Ichigo.  
“You seem to be quite close with your sisters.” She commented. “They seemed very worried about you.”  
“Yeah…”  
“We should get moving. I called in a favor to make this happen.” Raiko said as she pulled on her black heels and grabbed her trench coat. “Are you ready?”  
Hastily throwing on a gaggle of wibter clothes, Ichigo nodded. Raiko opened the front door, letting the blistering cold whip into the house. Ichigo braced himself as he walked into the frigid night with Raiko in tow.  
“Let’s do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I had some serious writer's block and had to revise it two or three times before I got it the way I wanted it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

“I am Dr. Raiko Hirameki. Please tell Dr. Ishida I am here.”  
“I’ll do that right away.”  
Ichigo watched as the orderly sprinted up the hall. Nurses and doctors raced around him and Raiko, tending to patients and talking to concerned families. Karakura Hospital was a madhouse and the pair was standing in the center of it all.   
Ichigo was thoroughly confused as to why he and Raiko were here. Raiko stood in front of him, leaning on reception desk. She turned and glanced at the teen. She noticed the confusion on his face and smiled.  
“Do not worry, Ichigo. This will all make sense in a little bit.” she said. Ichigo nodded, but still felt uneasy about being here. Did he have to go through some surgery to get his Quincy powers? And why did Uryū’s father have to get involved?  
After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Ryūken Ishida appeared from behind two large double doors. The stoic male approached Ichigo and Raiko. When he looked at the Ex-Shinigami, a look of surprise crossed his face before an iciness settled on it.   
“Hello, Dr. Hirameki, Kurosaki.” he said.  
“Hello, Dr. Ishida. Thank you for allowing me and Ichigo to use your facilities.” Raiko said.  
“I was actually only expecting you.” Ryūken said, his eyes glancing from Ichigo back to Raiko. “I think we should chat. Privately.”  
Ryūken glared at Ichigo over Raiko’s shoulder. Ichigo frowned. What was his deal?   
Raiko looked between the two males.  
“Ichigo, would you please give us some space?” she asked. The teen paused momentarily, scowling at Ryūken.  
“All right…” he murmured, pacing over to the blue chairs of the waiting room. The hustle in the area prevented Ichigo from hearing most of the conversation, but he was able to overhear a few snippets of their talk.  
“-not another Quincy.”  
“ -cannot stop this, Dr. Ishida, you-”  
“-don’t think it’s wise to-”  
“-not your decision.”  
Ichigo heard the white-haired male let out an exasperated sigh. The male Quincy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“Fine.” Ryūken said. The older man made eye contact with Ichigo from across the room. “Come with me.”  
Raiko motioned for Ichigo to follow her. Ichigo rose to his feet, still irritated from the cold treatment Ryūken had given him.  
The three of them padded through the hospital, quietly and uncomfortably. They went through twists and turns, down stairways and up hallways, until they reached a giant, cement door. A small scanner was to the right of the door.   
Ryūken placed his hand on it and a pleasant, smooth female voice chirped, “Access granted.”  
The cement door slowly began to open, revealing a spiral staircase down into a dark abyss. Raiko and Ryūken stepped forward and began their descent into the shadows. Ichigo hesitated, but trailed behind them.   
The spiral staircase led into a gigantic, open room. Harsh fluorescent lights filled the area. It contained multiple uneven levels and platforms were scattered across the space. A few small windows at the very top of the chamber were the only direct access to the outside world.  
“What are we doing here?” Ichigo asked.  
“You will see in a second.” Raiko said, beaming at Ichigo. She then turned to Ryūken. “If you could leave now, Dr. Ishida, I would greatly appreciate that. I will inform you when we are done.”  
“All right. I’ll be in my office.” Ryūken said, the surliness in his voice still present. As quickly as the male Quincy had appeared before the pair, he vanished.   
“What was his deal?” Ichigo asked.   
“That… is a story for another time.” Raiko stated. “After we finish what we need to do, I can explain it to you.”  
“Well, what do we need to do here?”  
Raiko held up her right hand and yellow energy gathered in her palm. The energy quickly materialized into a solid, pure white bow with a golden arrow. She pulled back on the bowstring, prepping the arrow for launch. Raiko pointed the arrow in Ichigo’s direction, causing him to start backing away.  
“Can you see my bow?” she asked.   
“Yeah.”  
“Good.”  
Raiko launched an arrow in his direction. The arrow grazed his hair, singeing off a few strands of his orange locks.  
“What the-”  
“Ichigo, I need to try to kill you. And you. You need to try not to die.”   
The teen immediately sprinted off as Raiko released a volley of arrows in his direction. Somehow, Ichigo was able to avoid being shot. He hid behind a pillar, the initial shock wearing off and anger setting in.  
“What the hell is this, Raiko?!” Ichigo yelled.   
“You think anybody just becomes a Quincy, Ichigo? This is not a school club you just sign up for.” Raiko stated. Ichigo could hear her heels approaching from his right side. “If you somehow survive, you become a Quincy. If you die… Well, your dad has access to the Soul Society.”  
The sound of her heels suddenly stopped. Ichigo peered around the corner. The only thing in the center of the floor were Raiko’s shoes.  
“Never take your eyes off the opponent, Ichigo.”  
Ichigo twisted left and saw Raiko about to release another arrow. He jumped out of the way and rolled into a wall. Raiko primed her next arrow and fired it. Ichigo leaped out of the way and tried to find refuge in some corner of the room so he could try to think of a plan to stop Raiko. He, however, was unsuccessful because another round of spirit arrows rained down on him.  
It continued like that for what felt like hours. Raiko would shoot a barrage of arrows and Ichigo did his best to dodge. Ichigo was starting to slow down, though. The arrows went from huge misses to narrow scraps. He was grazed on his arm and leg and, from the familiar feel of blood dripping down his face, he had been clipped on his cheek as well. The Ex-Shinigami hated to admit it, but he had grown incredibly tired. How was Raiko still going?  
“Giving up already, Ichigo?” she asked.   
He had to think fast. He needed to end this soon. But how?  
Ichigo looked around. The only things that he could use as weapons were Raiko’s heels, which were half way across the chamber and blocked off by their owner. It seemed like the only option he had was just rushing her.  
“Come on, Ichigo! Stop hiding and fight!”  
The Ex-Shinigami ran from behind a pillar and charged at Raiko. The female Quincy stood resolutely in the center of the room, arrow ready to fire.   
“This is the end.” Raiko said before releasing the shot.  
Ichigo felt the arrow burn through his chest, searing his insides. His eyes rolled back in his chest and his body went limp. Before he hit the ground, Ichigo passed out.  
Raiko dissolved her bow and approached the Ex-Shinigami’s unconscious form. She checked to make sure he was breathing. She then examined the wound she had given him. A small, five-pointed cross had been seared on the skin near his heart.   
“Good job, Ichigo.”

*~*~*~*~*

Isshin found Raiko, silently smoking a cigarette. She sat crossed legged, staring across the room at Ichigo who was snoring lightly. Isshin lightly tapped her shoulder, pulling the Quincy back to reality. The bespectacled female turned, glancing at the Shinigami.  
“Hello, Isshin.” she muttered. “How did you get in here?”  
“I have my ways.” he said, plopping down next to her. Isshin gazed at his son, smiling at the peaceful and oblivious expression on the teenager’s face. “How did it go?”  
“Well, Ichigo did not die after I shot him.” she replied. “I think it was a success.”  
“You think?”   
“Well, I know it should be a success. I am just a little worried. I have never had to do this on a Quincy, let alone somebody that did not tap into their Quincy powers.” Raiko stated. “I am positive I did the process properly: exhaust the body and shoot a spirit arrow 19 millimeters to the right of the heart.”  
“I’m sure you did fine.” Isshin stated, patting her on the shoulder. “Have you spoken to Ryūken?”  
“Sort of. We had a brief conversation on the way in here.”  
“About what?”  
“Him thinking it was not a good idea to turn Ichigo into a Quincy.” Raiko said. “He has this vision of the Quincy and Quincy traditions dying out. I think it is ridiculous.”  
“Well, look at it from his perspective. Being a Quincy hasn’t been helpful to him.” Isshin stated. “His father and wife both passed because they were Quincy. Dealing with Quincy traditions gave him an estranged son... and an estranged best friend.”  
Isshin’s brown eyes met Raiko’s golden eyes. Raiko immediately looked away.   
“They haven’t helped you, either.”  
“I know…” Raiko murmured. “I do not think we should throw away eras of tradition because our misfortunes, though. The Quincy served an important purpose and they still can, even with our small numbers. Our traditions do not need to be forgotten; just revised.”  
Isshin chuckled lightly.  
“After all these years, you’re still so optimistic about the future of the Quincy.” he said.  
“One of the few things I have left on this planet is hope.” Raiko said. Isshin grunted in agreement.  
The Shinigami stood to his feet and walked over to his son. He picked up his body and slung him over his shoulder.  
“Well, I’m going to take this one home to rest up.” Isshin said. “When will you be by to pick him up tomorrow?”  
“8 AM, on the dot. We have to start training as soon as possible.” Raiko replied.  
“All right, I’ll make sure he’s awake by then.”  
Raiko rose, straightening her pencil skirt. She grabbed her heels and began following Isshin out.  
“Where are you staying?” Isshin questioned.  
“A hotel. It is a short walk from your house.”  
“You know, you could always stay with us. Ryūken would probably let you stay at his house, too.”  
“I do not want to impose on anybody. I will be fine.”  
A lull in conversation fell over the pair as they walked towards the exit.   
“Raiko…”  
“Hm?”  
“Remember what I said about Ryūken. You two used to be really good friends.” Isshin said, adjusting Ichigo’s weight on his shoulder.  
“I do not think Ryūken and I will ever be friends like we were when we were kids.” Raiko said.  
“You never know, Raiko, maybe you can mend things between the two of you.”  
Raiko sighed, slowing down.  
“Sometimes, you cannot repair what has happened in the past.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this! Life has been getting the best of me lately, but I'm trying to make a comeback. Anyways, here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

“ICHIGOOOOOOOO- AGH!”  
Ichigo slowly lowered the foot his father had collided with, successfully preventing Isshin’s assault. The older male fell to the wooden floor, mumbling about how he had taught Ichigo everything he needed to know. The teen let out an exasperated sigh before he slowly sat up, groggy and slightly confused. Why couldn’t his dad calm down for one morning while he pulled himself together?  
Ichigo wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here. He was laying in his bed in his room, but the last thing he remembered was trying to fight Raiko at that underground training facility.  
Pain shot through his chest. Ichigo groaned as he grabbed his side. He felt something hard and metallic against his skin. He glanced down and saw a five-point star.  
“... a pentagram?” Ichigo thought.  
“S-Son, Raiko is waiting downstairs for you…” Isshin murmured from the ground.   
Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, sidestepping his father’s immobile body. He moved as quickly as possible, jogging out of his room and downstairs. He found Raiko sitting in the kitchen, casually sipping tea and reading a newspaper. The ebony female noticed the Ex-Shinigami’s presence and smiled.  
“Good morning, Ichigo. How are you today?” she asked.  
“I’d feel fine if you could explain what the hell happened to me!” Ichigo motioned to his chest, where the symbol had been seared into his flesh. “What the heck is this? And I thought you were trying to kill me!”  
Confusion crossed the female Quincy’s face.  
“Did… you want me to kill you?”  
“No!” Ichigo said, irritation washing over him.  
“All right. Well, moving on.” Raiko said. “As for that symbol on your chest, it is called the Quincy Zeichen. It is the mark of the Quincy.”  
“So that means…?”  
“Congratulations, Ichigo, you are a Quincy.”  
“What?”  
“It may be hard to believe right now because of my whole, ‘I have to kill you, you have to survive’ speech, but it is true.” Raiko said. “I also apologize for making you think I was trying to kill you. It was all a part of the process.”  
“Making me think I was going to die was a part of your plan?!”  
“You would not have taken it as seriously if you did not think your life was at stake.” Raiko explained. “You would have thought it was some training exercise and would not have tried as hard.”  
Ichigo scowled at Raiko, but felt there was some truth behind her words. He wasn’t going to let the female Quincy know that, though.  
“Anyways, I have a surprise for you.” Raiko said.  
“What?”  
Raiko rummaged in the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a small white box. She slid it across the table towards the teen. He eyed it suspiciously.  
“Go ahead. Open it.” Raiko said.  
Ichigo cautiously opened the lid. Inside was a piece of silver in the same shape as the cross on his chest. Ichigo picked it up and noticed a chain was attached to it.  
“What is it?”  
“That is your Quincy Cross. I want you to know it was rather difficult preparing this overnight.” Raiko said.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Wear it. It is standard Quincy equipment.” Raiko explained. She held up her wrist and pulled down the sleeve to her cardinal turtleneck, revealing a bracelet that looked similar to what Ichigo held in his hands. “All Quincy use it. It helps to channel reishi into a usable spiritual weapon.”  
Ichigo pulled the chain out of the box and slid it on his wrist. Raiko’s smile broadened.  
“I wish Masaki were here to see this…” Raiko said. “Normally, Quincy parents or grandparents are responsible for creating a Quincy Cross for the next generation. Since Masaki could not be here to do so, I fashioned your Quincy Cross to look like hers.”  
A small look of surprise crossed Ichigo’s face as he gazed at the the bracelet.  
“Think of it like a good luck charm. Masaki will have your back through every step of your journey as a Quincy.” she said.  
“... thank you.” Ichigo muttered.  
“No problem.” Raiko said. “Now that you have your Quincy Cross, we can officially start training.”  
“Training?”  
“Of course. Archery training, swordsmanship training, and so much more.”  
“Swordsmanship training?”  
“Yes, you need swordsmanship training.” Raiko said. “It may be shocking to you, but Quincy use swords from time to time, too.”  
Raiko downed her tea and pushed the newspaper aside.  
“We should get a move on. There are so many things we have to do!” she said, standing to her feet. “I am so excited!”  
The female doctor pulled Ichigo into a sideways hug. Ichigo gave Raiko a bemused look while she beamed back at him.  
“I have another gift for you, but that will wait until after our first round of training.” Raiko said.  
“What will the first round of training be?”  
“We are going to start at square one: reishi manipulation.”

*~*~*~*~*

“We’re training here?”  
“Yes.”  
“In the middle of nowhere?”  
“Yes.”  
“In the dead of winter?”  
“It might seem ridiculous, now, Ichigo, but trust me. There is a method to this madness.”  
Ichigo’s frown furrowed. Here he was, standing in a forest clearing with Raiko to do training. It was freezing and, from the looks of the ominous gray clouds above, a snowstorm was going to roll through soon, too. The wind was so cold, it felt like knives were cutting through him whenever it blew.  
Ichigo shuddered while he rubbed his arms, trying to regain some warmth. Raiko looked unaffected by the chilly weather. She had swapped her white lab coat for a warmer white sweat suit, but he still wasn’t sure how she was dealing with this cold.  
Raiko smiled at Ichigo.  
“This place…” She held her arms wide. “... is one of the most reishi rich places in all of Karakura Town. It will be the perfect place to try to harness the reishi in this area.”  
“How are we going to do this?”  
“I am glad you are so eager to start.”  
Raiko walked to the center of the clearing.  
“The first step is to concentrate on your surroundings.” Raiko stated. “Unlike Shinigami powers that harness power from within yourself, Quincy powers harness power from the environment.”  
Raiko closed her eyes and began breathing deeply.  
“Relax and feel the energy flowing through here.” she said. “Then, focus that energy towards your Quincy Cross.”  
Raiko raised her arm, letting her bracelet dangle.  
“Focus all the energy into that one point and imagine a bow.”  
Yellow energy began to slowly accumulate in Raiko’s hand and her white bow took form and solidified.  
“It is that simple…” Raiko paused momentarily. “Well, in theory, it is that simple. It will probably be harder for you, but I have faith that once you master this, everything else will be simple.”  
Ichigo nodded, mentally repeating what Raiko had just said.  
“Concentrate on the surroundings…”  
Ichigo slowed his breathing and took in his surroundings. The tall, towering greenery surrounding him. The overcast sky above him. The crunchy snow beneath his feet. The bone-chilling breezes enveloping him. He felt connected to it all.  
“Feel the energy and focus the energy towards my Quincy Cross…”  
Ichigo directed all of his attention towards the Quincy Cross on his wrist. He raised his hand and focused on the piece of metal. Small bits of light blue particles started to drift towards his palm.  
“Imagine a bow…”  
The image of a bow came to Ichigo’s mind, but as soon as the picture streaked across his mind, the particles exploded in his hand and disappeared.  
Raiko clapped.  
“That was a pretty impressive first try.” she said. “Do it again. Remember that everything has a life force. Pull on that life force to create your bow.”  
Ichigo grunted and began the process again. Concentrate on the surroundings. Feel the energy. Focus that energy. Imagine a bow. Just like the last time, the particles exploded in his hand.  
“Do it again. Feel it.”  
Concentrate...  
Feel…  
Focus…  
Imagine…  
Explode.  
“Again.”  
Concentrate.  
Feel.  
Focus.  
Imagine.  
Explode.  
“Again.”  
Concentrate.  
Feel.  
Focus.  
Imagine.  
Explode.  
“Again.”  
Ichigo repeated the process for hours, but every time he did it, the would-be bow would burst. Raiko could see the frustration mounting on Ichigo’s face. After another bow detonated, Raiko intervened.  
“Let me see if I can help.” Raiko said as she approached Ichigo. The ebony female stood in front of Ichigo. She lightly held his hands in hers.  
“I am going to gather reishi in my hands. Try to channel that reishi with yours.”  
Raiko’s hands glowed yellow. Ichigo focused all his attention to his palms. The particles began to accumulate and change from golden to light blue. When a large orb of reishi formed, Ichigo thought of a bow. Ichigo closed his eyes and channeled all his energy into the thought of that bow.  
After a few moments, Ichigo heard what sounded like glass breaking. There was no explosion, though.  
Ichigo heard Raiko laugh. He opened his eyes and glanced at his hand. The Ex-Shinigami had formed a bow of light blue energy. The only problem was that said bow was the size of his hand.  
“This… This is a good start. A hilarious start, but still a good start.” she chuckled as she wiped tears from her eyes. “I am not sure I have ever seen a bow that small, even for first-time bows.”  
Raiko’s laugh grew louder.  
“Even my sons could create bigger bows when they first made theirs! And they were only eight!”  
A blush began to spread on Ichigo’s face as his frown furrowed.  
“Do not worry, Ichigo. You are on your way.” Raiko snickered. “We can pick this up tomorrow. You did well.”  
Raiko patted Ichigo on the shoulder.  
“Now, are you ready for one more surprise?” she asked.  
“What’s the surprise?”

*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo stood in the middle of his living room. He held his arms wide showing off the Quincy uniform Raiko made him wear. He was perfectly fine with the white pants; Ichigo personally wouldn’t have chosen this to wear, but he didn’t mind them. What Ichigo couldn’t stand was the white shirt he had to wear with it. The shirt was elongated in the front and in the back, the panels extending all the way to his knees. A blue line went up the center and extended up to the stiff collar, where the line branched out into a small cross. Ichigo hated it. It seemed so impractical. He gazed at the shirt in disdain as he tried to loosen the collar around his neck.  
“This… looks stupid.”  
“I think you look incredibly handsome!”  
Ichigo always thought the Quincy uniform Uryū wore was ridiculous. Yet, here he was, in the same uniform, looking just as ridiculous, if not worse.  
“I look like an ass.” Ichigo said.  
“You look great!” Raiko replied. “I know it is quite different from the Shinigami hakama-”  
“Very different.”  
“-but that does not mean you will not learn to love it.”  
Ichigo gave Raiko a skeptical look and the female Quincy sighed.  
“Think about it like this.” she said. “You are wearing and representing hundreds of years of tradition with this. I wear it. Your friend, Uryū, wears it. Even your mother wore it. So take pride in it.”  
Ichigo sighed.  
“All right…”  
“Make sure to keep it clean.” Raiko said. “You can use liquid bleach on it and it can be put in the washing machine.”  
“Okay...”  
“Also, make sure to wear it to your future training lessons.”  
“What?”  
“Did you think you would just hang this up in the back of your closet and forget it?” Raiko said. “No, my dear boy, you will wear this and you will wear it proudly.”  
Ichigo sighed, but nodded. Raiko gave the teen a reassuring slap on the shoulder.  
“Give it some time, Ichigo.” she said. “We will make a fine Quincy of you yet.”  
Ichigo glanced down at his uniform and the Quincy Cross on his wrist. Even though he felt ridiculous, he had to admit, he was starting to feel like his old self again.  
He was a Quincy now. No matter how idiotic he felt in this outfit and how small the bow he created, Ichigo was resolved to get better. He may not be great yet, but Ichigo was determined to be the best Quincy he could be.


End file.
